Life on the rocks
by duchessravenwaves6666
Summary: A Girl feels alone in the world
1. Chapter 1

**Life On The Rocks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters and this is based on a real life situation. **

She sat all alone, her head held low as she let her tears fall freely, she felt lost and confused wondering what she did wrong she dared not speak as he walked passed her nor did she even look up at him, how could she after all the things he had said to her she wanted to run away she wanted to hide, but there was a special person who held her back.

That was her son, he was bright and handsome and all he had to do was smile and that just made her day, however he was fast a sleep in his warm cozy bed, while she stayed in her room that was once a happy place, but now that has all changed for now to her that was a place of hell.

He never came to bed any more, he would rather bitch at her then spend time with her, however all wasn't so bad he would spend the day with her, but at night he would turn into a monster, he wouldn't hit her, but words cut more into the heart then a slap across the face, she felt fat she felt depressed, but worst of all she felt useless to everyone.

As time wore on she began to feel used for at times he would come to bed, but it was only for sex and then he would leave after words, she couldn't hold back any more she would cry herself to sleep every night she wondered how she could face him the next day, but she managed even though it was hard as hell, but the truth of the matter was it was getting harder and harder.

She looked out the window to see the stars dancing freely, she wished she could be free as the stars, but she was torn out of her thoughts as his thunderous voice boomed 'Get me another drink you slut!'

"Fuck you're a poor excuse for a wife you have a fuckin' memory loss and fuck ya got fuckin fat holy shit bitch loss some fuckin weight'

Tears formed in her pretty green eyes as she did as she was told for she couldn't fight any more she knew it was useless for he would make it worse.

All she could do was obey him she took his glass and softly said 'Anything for you sweetheart'

With a sad sigh she walked out to the kitchen to make him another drink she had lost count after the 3rd one, she wondered why she even married him, but then she remembered the good days before the mental abuse started with that lost thought in mind she grabbed the booze and began to fix Sephiroth a drink, Aeris wiped away the last of her tears as she thought 'soon things will be back to normal.'

She thought

Ok That is my story do not get me wrong I do love Sephiroth, but he is the only badass that would fit this type of setting and Aeris always sees the best in people and so she worked as well I do love this pairing and I hope to make happier stories of these two for Sephiroth is missed understood.

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Life On The Rocks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters and this is based on a real life situation. **

She sat all alone, her head held low as she let her tears fall freely, she felt lost and confused wondering what she did wrong she dared not speak as he walked passed her nor did she even look up at him, how could she after all the things he had said to her she wanted to run away she wanted to hide, but there was a special person who held her back.

That was her son, he was bright and handsome and all he had to do was smile and that just made her day, however he was fast a sleep in his warm cozy bed, while she stayed in her room that was once a happy place, but now that has all changed for now to her that was a place of hell.

He never came to bed any more, he would rather bitch at her then spend time with her, however all wasn't so bad he would spend the day with her, but at night he would turn into a monster, he wouldn't hit her, but words cut more into the heart then a slap across the face, she felt fat she felt depressed, but worst of all she felt useless to everyone.

As time wore on she began to feel used for at times he would come to bed, but it was only for sex and then he would leave after words, she couldn't hold back any more she would cry herself to sleep every night she wondered how she could face him the next day, but she managed even though it was hard as hell, but the truth of the matter was it was getting harder and harder.

She looked out the window to see the stars dancing freely, she wished she could be free as the stars, but she was torn out of her thoughts as his thunderous voice boomed 'Get me another drink you slut!'

"Fuck you're a poor excuse for a wife you have a fuckin' memory loss and fuck ya got fuckin fat holy shit bitch loss some fuckin weight'

Tears formed in her pretty green eyes as she did as she was told for she couldn't fight any more she knew it was useless for he would make it worse.

All she could do was obey him she took his glass and softly said 'Anything for you sweetheart'

With a sad sigh she walked out to the kitchen to make him another drink she had lost count after the 3rd one, she wondered why she even married him, but then she remembered the good days before the mental abuse started with that lost thought in mind she grabbed the booze and began to fix Sephiroth a drink, Aeris wiped away the last of her tears as she thought 'soon things will be back to normal.'

She thought

Ok That is my story do not get me wrong I do love Sephiroth, but he is the only badass that would fit this type of setting and Aeris always sees the best in people and so she worked as well I do love this pairing and I hope to make happier stories of these two for Sephiroth is missed understood.

Thank you for reading


End file.
